


Worship.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [37]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bellamy Blake Smut, Dominant Bellamy Blake, Dominant Sex, Dominant/Submissive, F/M, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, POV Bellamy Blake, Possessive Bellamy Blake, Possessive Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: “where Bellamy is the dominant one and he sees the reader flirting with other boys and he gets angry and kind of shows the reader that she’s his and they have angry sex while Bellamy says hot dominant things to her.”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Worship.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Back with the smut, yeah; hope everyone will enjoy it!

**YOUR POV**

Was my life down on Earth great? Surely, but that didn't mean I wouldn't mix things up from time to time to spice it up; especially if it got me what I wanted. Bellamy and I had been dating for a while, sometimes I still had trouble believing that was my life now but the looks I got around camp from time to time did remind me that I was, in fact, dating the Rebel King. And the nickname did fit him quite well: he was a rebel like no other, the bad boy, mister no rules and doing whatever the hell he wanted whenever he wanted to; and a King, he certainly enjoyed being in control of everything and was actually good at it -not that I'd ever tell that to his face cause his ego was already through the roof.

\- "Look who's decided to show up." -Atom stood from his place as I walked past them- "The Rebel Princess."

\- "If you call me princess one more time, we're going to have a problem." -I eyed him, but still keeping the smile on my face- "If anything, you should address me as the Rebel Queen."

Atom had easily become a friend but he really enjoyed teasing me whenever he found the time. Even if Bellamy was around, which, sometimes, got him a bit jealous. That's a lie, it got him really jealous. As if I could have eyes for anyone else.

\- "Is the King not living up to your expectations, princess?" -the kid next to Atom decided to join this time- "I'm sure I can help with that."

\- "Really?" -I decided to play along this time- "Care to develop that in detail for me?"

I approached him, pushing him to sit down and doing the same next to him, crossing my legs and prompting him to explain. I'd never cheat on Bellamy but I thought I could teach these idiots a lesson, in case they thought that would ever happen.

**\---------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Y/N had already left the tent we shared, leaving me laying alone in the bed as I missed her warmth. She had me wrapped around her finger but I so didn't mind; falling for her was the best thing that had ever happened to me if we didn't count the fact that she reciprocated my feelings. I had asked her to be my girl as soon as I realized how I felt, not wanting to waste our precious time for everything was uncertain down here. And the rest was now history.

I finally got ready for the day, knowing I had a couple of things to do around camp but hoping to catch Y/N again at some point just to be around her. I got out of our tent, walking around, checking how things were going around the place, impressed to see everyone working without me needing to yell at them. That had to be an improvement.

\- "Hey, you're finally awake." -Raven walked up to me.

\- "Yeah, need anything?"

\- "Just wanted to tell you I've devised a plan to have double the bullets we have now but we still need to find more. Those bullets won't last us long."

\- "Okay." -I nodded- "Have you seen Y/N?"

\- "Yeah." -she chuckled- "She's giving your dogs a lesson." -I eyed her with furrowed eyebrows- "Oh, you don't think they have stopped drooling over her just because you both are together, right?" -I clenched my jaw as I looked around- "Oh, you did. She's by the wood station, if you hurry, I'm sure you'll get there in time to watch their faces wash with realization and their egos crush."

I didn't even say goodbye, making my way towards where Y/N was supposed to be as much as Raven yelled at me to remain calm, saying Y/N knew what she was doing. If anyone thought they could get their hands on my girl, they were about to suffer the consequences.

**\-------------------**

**YOUR POV**

The boys had ended up being more of an annoyance than anything else; I knew they were horny but I was still surprised to learn the lengths that state went. I got bored easily, moving away from them and towards my spot for the day, Atom coming with me for that was his assigned duty too.

\- "That was awful."

\- "You're telling me?" -I rose an eyebrow at him as he took the ax- "Tell me again why you get the good ax."

\- "Because I'm much better at this than you are."

\- "Yeah, you shouldn't be sweating under this sun. The King isn't treating you like you should be treated."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I heard Connor behind me, Atom giving me an apologetic look as I turned around, seeing the pleased smile on Connor's face. Oh, but it wouldn't last long if I had anything to say about it. I decided to play my best card.

\- "I know." -I sighed, putting on my best good-girl face- "I'd much rather be lying on the grass, watching the clouds fly over me."

\- "Is that all?"

\- "I mean," -I tilted my head, moving my hand to play with a strand of my loose hair- "there are other things I'd like to be doing right now."

\- "Oh, really?" -Connor took a step towards me and I had to remind myself not to move back or I'd ruin the game- "And, could I help with those?"

And that was it, my time to crush all his expectations like I had been doing with the rest of the kids that thought I'd ever replace Bellamy; ready to tell him that, what I really wanted to do, was crush his self-important persona onto the floor and remind him I was in a relationship with someone I loved. But my time never came.

\- "The only person that's going to help her with anything is me."

Bellamy's low voice took me completely by surprise. I faced him, seeing the rage in his eyes and his clenched jaw as he looked at me. Before I could say anything, explain what I was doing, he wrapped his hand around my wrist, threatening Connor before he started pulling me away from there.

\- "Bellamy, wait!" -I tried to get rid of his grip- "It's not what you think!"

\- "Really?" -he moved his face slightly to the side to look at me but I could tell he was really angry- "Cause that looked like you were deciding who to leave me for."

\- "That's stupid." -I scoffed, knowing very well he knew how I felt about him- "Let me explain."

\- "Oh, I'm going to do something better." -he shoved me into our tent, closing the flap to make sure no one bothered us- "I'm going to remind you something you seem to have forgotten."

\- "Fine." -I stood in front of him, seeing the glint of surprise in his eyes at my response for I already knew where this was going as I watched his stance and I couldn't say I didn't like it- "Remind me who I belong to."

**\--------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Her answer took me by surprise as she stood in front of me, her chest almost touching mine. I forced her chin up, crashing my lips with hers with hunger, not allowing her control over any of it, biting her lower lip hard until she opened her mouth for me, pushing my tongue inside, drinking in the horny sounds coming out of her mouth.

\- "You're mine, Y/N." -I moved my hands down her back, not allowing her to move- "My name is the only thing you're going to be able to say once I'm done with you."

She didn't answer me, biting her lower lip, head raised to meet my eyes. I was so angry, I was furious; thinking of her being close to anyone else made my blood boil, thinking of her even considering the option of being with someone else had me fuming. She was mine. I wrapped my arm around her, pinning her arms to her sides, having her at my complete mercy, attacking her neck, biting, sucking, licking every inch of skin I could, marking her more than I had ever before, knowing those marks would stay there for days. I'd redo them each time they faded. She whined, her fingers wrapping on my belt but unable to do much else as I had her trapped.

\- "So, you're eyeing the other guys but are this desperate for me." -I chuckled against her skin, tightening my grip around her- "Maybe you should stop looking outside for what you already got."

\- "I was..." -I bit her earlobe- "I was going to teach them a lesson."

\- "You were? Huh."

I fisted her hair on my other hand, forcing her head back; she nodded, her eyes glued to mine filled with desperation and need, need for me. I was not going to go easy on her today: I'd have her as submissive as she got; I'd control her every move, my pleasure coming first with the reminder of who I was and what I was to her.

\- "I'm going to teach you one now." -I allowed my voice to go low, my breath hitting her neck- "I'm going to teach you what happens when you leave me behind and willingly go to mingle with other guys." -I licked her skin, feeling her trembling- "I'm going to fuck you so good, so hard, mercilessly, I'm going to have you begging with that pretty mouth of yours, begging to suck me dry, begging me to cum inside you, begging for my touch, for my skin, begging me to let you cum."

She let her head fall back; had I known she was so receptive today, I wouldn't have let her out of the tent in the first place. But we would have our fun now. We had already established a safe word once we started having sex; I was going to remind her she was mine but I was not going to hurt her; if that word dropped from her lips, I'd stop everything. But I knew her limits and, lucky for us both, being at my complete mercy was still something she was comfortable with; in fact, I knew she enjoyed me taking absolute control. I moved back to look at her, eyes closed, neck exposed and lip caught in between her teeth; thinking of anyone else seeing her like this reminded me what I was doing.

\- "You're going to do as I say." -I whispered against her neck, freeing her arms- "Start undressing."

She opened her eyes slowly, taking a hesitant step back eyeing me. She was so easy to read, clearly trying to decide if she was going to obey me or put up a fight. I wasn't sure which I'd enjoy most.

\- "Need me to repeat myself?" -I took her chin in my hand- "Strip."

She gulped as I let go of her, taking off her jacket first, the fabric slowly sliding down her arms until it hit the floor; she was moving so slow, I was starting to get impatient, but I also really enjoyed the show. She moved her arms down her body, her eyes on mine, almost teasing me to move, to rip off her clothes myself, but I had a lot of self-control, licking my lips as her shirt moved up her head, revealing her precious body and her bra that I desperately wanted to rip off. I took off my shirt, watching her hungry eyes on me, stopping what she was doing.

\- "I didn't tell you to stop, did I?" -I crossed my arms over my chest, flexing my muscles, teasing her to see what she'd do- "Come on, show me what's mine."

I watched as she bit her inner cheek, so I smirked at her, raising my chin, provoking her, waiting to see if she'd say what was crossing her mind.

\- "Anything to say?" -I closed the space between us- "Any reason your clothes are still on," -I sucked on her neck- "even when I've ordered you to show me what's mine." -I moved my hands to the waistband of her pants- "I want to see you naked. Now." -I moved my head back- "My dick is waiting."

I let go of her, her eyes closed and parted lips before her hands moved down her abdomen as if they were mine, moving to unbutton her pants, pulling them down, finally discarded on the floor with her boots, her eyes opening to meet mine, but I was too busy scanning her body, thinking of all the things I could do to her as she stood there, only in her underwear in front of me. And I knew just where I'd start.

\- "Undress me." -she seemed to like that order way too much- "You don't get to play with me, so don't get any ideas."

She walked up to me, her fingers on the waistband of my pants, her face millimeters away from mine; I wouldn't give in. She licked her lips as she unzipped my pants, her fingers running over my covered erection as she did, squatting in front of me as she moved my pants down my legs; I had to force her up before anything else happened, cause I could see in her eyes just what she was planning on doing.

\- "You're playing with fire." -I grabbed her hips, forcing her against me, a breathy 'fuck' leaving her lips as she felt my erection against her, moving my hand down her back, inside her underwear, squeezing her ass, forcing her closer to me- "This is mine." -I spanked her, her head falling against my chest as her hands grabbed onto my shoulders- "You're a naughty girl, aren't you?" -I spanked her again, her other ass cheek this time, a quiet moan leaving her lips- "You're my naughty girl." -I forced her head back- "Finish undressing, I wanna have some fun."

I let go of her, enjoying every bit of her altered state, taking off my boxers while she moved her head down as she stepped out of her underwear, her bra soon landing in front of her as she rose her eyes but I wasn't going to giver her a second to focus on how hard I was, forcing her to me, biting her lip before turning her around, her back to my chest.

\- "Can you tell how much I want you?" -I moved my hand down her stomach, forcing her closer to me, knowing well she could feel my dick against her ass- "You got me so worked up; I won't let you cum until I do myself. Because you're mine, your body is mine, your orgasm is mine." -I took her chin in my hand, forcing her head back and up to meet my eyes- "You are mine."

I caressed her lower stomach, keeping my eyes on hers, seeing her biting her lips as I got closer to where she wanted me the most, rubbing her clit with my fingers, a high whine leaving her lips before I forced mine over them to keep her quiet. I moved us to the bed, sitting on the edge and pulling her on my lap with her back to me, squeezing her throat as she rested her head on my shoulder, her hands grabbing onto my thighs as I bit her.

\- "You like that, don't you. When I mark your skin. Tell me."

\- "Yes." -she breathed out as I squeezed her throat- "Mark me."

I chuckled against her neck, taking in her scent, moving my other hand over her abdomen, playing with her nipple as I sucked on her neck, enjoying every little sound that came out of her mouth.

\- "Say my name."

\- "Bell."

\- "Louder, baby." -I grabbed her boob, massaging it as a loud moan left her lips- "Come on, say my name."

\- "Bell... Bellamy!"

It filled me with pride and hunger whenever she moaned my name as I pleased her, as I used her body to get mine going; everyone ought to know the things I did to her, the things only I could do to her. I moved my fingers down her stomach, feeling her muscles tensing as I ran my hand over them; she gulped as I got to her bundle of nerves, only a couple specific and timed movements would ger her to cum for me. I parted her legs, moving my fingers over her clit and down her entrance, feeling her wet lips, massaging them as her nails sunk on my thighs. Without saying anything, I pushed two inside her, forcing them against her front wall as I rubbed her clit with my thumb; if she was vocal before, this was a whole 'nother level. I closed my eyes, enjoying her whines and pleads for more, moving my fingers in and out of her for a moment, biting my lip as I heard the dirty sounds coming out of her wet pussy. A loud fuck left her lips and I knew she was close so I rubbed her clit harder, waiting for my cue and then, I stopped altogether.

\- "You thought I was going to let you cum?" -I mocked her as she trembled in my arms, her nails drawing blood from my thighs- "Oh, no, this round is for me, sweetheart."

I forced her up from my lap, making her turn around to face me, trapping her hands before she could touch herself. If I didn't know her by now. I forced her down to kneel in between my legs, moving my hand to caress her face, that was at the same level as my dick, watching her greedy eyes looking at me.

\- "Open your mouth."

She did as I ordered, pushing two fingers inside, her tongue soon running over them, her lips closing around them as she sucked, humming as she tasted herself there.

\- "Good girl." -I pulled my hand back- "Show me what that mouth can do."

I fisted her hair and pulled her face to me, not giving her a second to get comfortable, this was not for her enjoyment. I didn't want her hands, I wanted her mouth so I commanded her to keep them on her back and I forced her to open her mouth with my free hand, directing her then to my erection, her tongue soon licking my tip. I laid back on my hand, her tongue tentatively licking just my tip; it angered me, so I forced her closer, her mouth soon filled with my length. That was much better. I let out a grunt of satisfaction as her teeth ran lightly over my skin before she sucked on my tip. She was so good at it, knowing well by now how I liked to be treated; but I didn't want a gentle blowjob this time, no: I was going to fuck her little mouth until I felt like it.

\- "Put your hands on my balls."

She wasted no time to squeeze me, gently grabbing me a second before I started moving my hips against her mouth, hitting the back of her throat as her nails dug deep on my legs for support. It felt so good, so tight, so warm... I could just cum inside her mouth and tie her to the bed until I recovered to fuck her again. I considered it for a moment, allowing my head to fall back, enjoying the feeling before denying myself for, what I really wanted, was to hear her scream my name for the whole camp to hear. I couldn't do that fucking her face.

\- "Fuck!"

I forced her back, seeing my precum dripping from her parted lips as she breathed heavily, looking at me, waiting for me to say something, to do something, anything. She was so beautiful when she gave up all her power, when she stood there willingly still for my command. Maybe I should have just fucked her mouth, maybe that'd have taught her the lesson. But I wanted to cum inside her, force myself so deep inside her she'd have trouble walking for the next couple of days, marking her skin as I forced her down on the bed, spanking her ass, choking her, keeping her arms over her head... so many things I could do with her now.

I moved my thumb over her chin, taking my precum with it before making her lick it all. I stood up, forcing her up with me before throwing her on the bed, with her stomach down, kneeling behind her, spanking her ass, gaining a quiet 'fuck' from her lips. I moved my hands down her back, forcing her down against the bed until I got to her ass, squeezing it as I pleased before moving my hand down her middle, a finger through her folds, finding her entrance and circling it.

\- "You're so wet." -I chuckled as I kissed her lower back- "Just for me." -I rubbed her clit slowly, feeling her squirm under my touch as she forced her hips down against my hand- "This is what I do to you. What only I can do to you."

I took my dick, pumping myself before I forced her hips up, enough for me to run my tip over her wet folds, finding her opening easily, pushing myself inside her without warning. She fisted her hands as I did, arching her back as I hit her deep, moaning as I started moving, not allowing her a second to even think about what was happening.

\- "You're mine." -I lowered over her, my hands on her waist as I fucked her, forcing her down as much as I could, not allowing her to move- "You feel so good." -a high whine escaped her lips- "You like this, don't you?" -I got down, closer to her ear- "You love my dick, how good I fill you up."

\- "Yes!" -she moaned, clenching her fists at her sides- "Harder!"

I spanked her ass as she tried to raise it to move her hips back against mine as I chuckled, spanking her other side, enjoying seeing her ass bounce for me. She moved a hand under her body to touch herself, but I'd be damned if she got that satisfaction, pulling out of her and forcing her on her back, catching her hands with mine.

\- "Hey!" -I pulled her hands up- "Who said you were going to enjoy this?"- I forced her hip down with my free hand as she tried to move- "No, Y/N, this is for me. Your body is mine to use because I own you, I own everything about you, don't I?"

\- "Yes." -she nodded, biting her lower lip.

\- "And you've been bad, haven't you?" -she nodded again, I could feel my dick pulsing at the anticipation, seeing her so submissive, looking so fragile below me- "I need you to behave."

She nodded again, her struggle stopping immediately, so I lowered her back on the bed, pulling her hands over her head, exposing her completely for me; all of that was mine. I moved my mouth down to her chest, biting her, determined to mark every bit of skin I could, moving up to her neck to do the same there so that everyone knew she was mine. I rocked my hips against hers, drinking in her moan as I moved my mouth to hers.

\- "I'm going to fuck you hard." -I whispered against her skin, moving down to her throat- "So hard you won't be able to walk straight in days." -I grabbed her boob with my free hand, squeezing it hard before pinching her nipple- "So deep you'll feel empty every time I'm not by your side." -she was so horny, no words managed to come out of her mouth anymore, just rounds of beautiful moans and breathy whines as I marked her every bit- "I'm going to fill you up so good, you'll never dare thinking of anyone else." -I kissed her abdomen before taking her chin in my hand, raising on my knees to make her look at me- "And, for the most important bit for you today..." -I rubbed her clit, her eyes closing as she squirmed underneath my touch- "Hey, eyes on me, Y/N." -I pinched her clit, her eyes meeting mine as her lips parted- "This is for my enjoyment, you don't get to cum until I do and I allow you to do the same. Understood?"

She nodded, biting her inner cheek; I took my dick in my free hand, pumping myself over her, watching her hungry eyes on me before I rubbed myself over her. She closed her eyes, her head sinking on the bed; I lowered her hands, trapping them over her abdomen as I pushed myself inside her; fuck, she felt so good, so wet, so warm, so tight; I grunted as her pussy grabbed onto my dick as I pulled back, thrusting back into her harder, watching her boobs bouncing as I did. I felt an animalistic hunger wash over me, forcing her stomach down as I moved my hand up her body, breathing through my mouth as I felt myself getting closer to my own release. I pinched her nipple, lowering my body to bit her lips hard; I knew I'd draw blood, but I didn't care, forcing myself as deep inside her as I could.

\- "You're mine, Y/N." -I squeezed her throat, grunting against her lips as I rested my forehead over hers; my voice low and hoarse, commanding as I allowed my anger to transform into passion- "You're mine. Say it!"

\- "Fuck." -she moaned as I used my thumb on her swollen clit, licking her lips before speaking again- "I'm yours."

\- "Say it like you mean it."

\- "I'm yours, Bellamy!" -I felt her body trembling underneath me, her walls tightening around me as she approached her orgasm- "I'm yours!" 

She screamed the words as I rubbed her clit with my thumb, still keeping her hands trapped over her abdomen. She was mine and she'd always be; I knew it, she knew it and I needed every one in camp to understand that. I lowered down to crash my lips with hers. I had a lot of self-control but Y/N was way lost to the feeling, lost to how good my dick felt coming in and out of her, fucking her like no one else could. I let go of her hands that she wasted no time to use to pull me down, to get me closer to her hot and covered in sweat body. And every inch of that sinful creation was mine so I indulged in it, allowing her erect nipples to brush with my chest as she arched her back, deep breathing and eyes shut hard.

\- "Bell..."

\- "Yes, baby?"

\- "I can't..." -she cried out, fisting her hands above her head- "I can't..."

\- "Tell me what I want to hear" -I murmured against her neck, licking her collarbone and feeling her shiver- "and I'll let you cum once I'm done."

\- "I'm yours, Bellamy." -she ran her nails down my back- "I only want you."

\- "And?"

\- "Only... fuck... only you can make me feel this fucking good!"

\- "Good girl." -I ran my finger over her cheekbone- "You're mine." -I lowered my hand between our bodies again, to grant her the final push to have her crying out my name- "Let everyone know who you belong to."

I attacked her neck, biting and leaving wet kisses everywhere I could, reaching her sensitive clit with my hand and playing with it just the way I knew had Y/N seeing stars. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down like she always did when she was about to reach her high, pushing myself deep inside her and filling her with everything I had, hiding my face on her neck as I did, whispering her name in her ear, a quiet worship for the woman I loved and for only her to hear. She was mine; it felt good to remind us both, feeling her reach her high after I did, on my command, her walls tightening around my sensitive dick as her nails sunk on my back, my name coming out of her swollen lips like a moaned prayer as I bit my lip, still moving in and out of her, helping her ride it out; my name the only thing coming out of her lips, pride filling my chest.

I regained my breath as Y/N's arms flopped beside me, feeling her ragged heartbeat against my chest as I breathed through parted lips against her neck, feeling her shivering at the feeling. I finally pulled out as we both started to relax, still remaining over Y/N, pulling my weight up from her with my elbows.

\- "I'm yours." -she whispered with eyes closed as she felt my lips ghosting over hers- "I'm yours."

\- "And I'm yours."

I murmured, feeling her smile before I kissed her gently, her arms wrapping around me and pulling me down on her. The best part of her being mine was that I got to enjoy this side of her, clingy, loving, soft and carefree. I rested my head under her chin, her fingertips soon drawing patterns on my bare skin as I closed my eyes, enjoying the simple yet fulfilling feeling of being in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> **🥂 Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me some feedback and catch you on the next one! 🥂**


End file.
